


A Conflict of Interest

by Disfordevineaux, strato



Series: Distractions [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unrequited Lust, gentle :), plot twist: Julia wants a taste, romantic development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disfordevineaux/pseuds/Disfordevineaux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strato/pseuds/strato
Summary: Restricted vicinities and rapidly morphing feelings can make ideas that seem incredibly far-fetched, closer than initially presumed.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Julia "Jules" Argent/Chase Devineaux
Series: Distractions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [@strato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strato) for being my lovely Beta for this beast of a fiction.
> 
>  **I would like to officially issue a warning for this piece of fiction:**  
>  It does contain light **NSFW** content and implying of sexual interactions.  
>  _You have been warned._
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the massive amount of support I received while writing this. Thank you so much.
> 
> Do enjoy :)

### A Conflict of Interest.

The air between them had been shifting. It swayed and blurred between different thicknesses over the last few months. Dynamics had changed, dominances asserted and rules set into place. It had been 8 and a half days since what they called the ‘incident’. Or mostly, what she called it. It wasn’t declared an outright mistake, but just an event that had transpired after much deliberation. It had been at the forefront of Julia’s mind. The possibilities of it before it happened, floating around in the back of her mind for quite some time. After one particular face he made, a gesture he carefully gifted to her in a moment that seemed comfortable to them both that flicked the switch.

He was oblivious for sure, yet somehow it felt like he knew exactly what he was doing by the gradual shift in demeanour.

At first, it was forced repentance. It only took one more failure immortalised by Chase that burned them both with a scald from Chief that sparked the uprising. Julia told him this time around things would go her way and that she wouldn’t stand around in his shadow watching the chaos unfold. She was the superior being and had always thought such inside, but now finally let him realize it.

They had argued before after Chief aired her discrepancies with only Chase and his actions. After they parted from the meeting, he was in a foul mood, more than always. He implied things that enraged her. His inability to see the bigger picture and realize his faults made her fume. This time the fault lay between them, if not perpetuated by Chase and his brash decision making against her own wishes. They were both reprimanded. It was embarrassing.

Throughout the entire quarrel, he was unwilling to give up his front that it wasn’t his fault. She only knew he did so out of spite and bitter protection of his wilting ego. Julia didn’t think he was an idiot. He knew he was mistaken, she could see the fear in his eyes that he would let it slip, but the stubbornness that raged within kept it from bursting out.

After one titular comment about his opinion on Julia’s ‘real’ obsession with clearing Carmen Sandiego’s name, Julia was left cracked. Chase’s claim that the constant obsession with the woman was that of romantic inclinations, a notion that had clouded her better judgement. It was true. Her visage was that of mostly fiction. The mystery was impervious to anyone. Whether it is a male or female who donned the suit. The alluring permanence of a masked vigilante with a heart of gold was too tempting not to pass up. It was a fleeting daydream she never thought could be real. But Chase had no right to point the finger at her in such a way.

After that, he continued and finally presented his full opinion on her, something she had almost been waiting on. He deemed her naïve as they come. Blind to the dirty underground thoughts that was the idea that everyone is out for something, and no one does anything for free. He told her that no one acts out of the pure goddess in their hearts and that she is has been duped by the one she fantasizes about so openly.

Chase himself had bear witness to the truthful separation between VILE and Carmen Sandiego and was at least accepting of that. But he refused to accept Carmen's innocence in the grand scheme of things.

He stated how he physically could not even respect her due to her inability to separate a childish fantasy with the actual world. That, and the fact that he knew she refused to admit that she despised him, not having the guts to say it to his face.

Julia went red at that moment. Silence befell between them as Chase smirked ever so slightly as if finally getting confirmation for his opinion.

On viewing his expression, Julia quashed whatever victory he had gained with a violent speech on his incompetence that decimated him, body and soul.

It surely had an effect. He was shrewd for a while after and quiet, distantly annoyed. She expected him to not turn up at the airport for their next assignment, but he did. He quietly decided to no longer dignify her with responses during the first weeks of their newly established partnership.

It was a strange sight to behold, witnessing him so quiet. She spoke to him countless times, but he said nothing back or would mumble out a basic answer. His eyes would twinge occasionally, and his hands would tighten. It felt like he was doing everything in his power to abstain from contact.

They shared hotel rooms, missions, briefings and their partnership in mostly silence. Until Carmen appeared again. It was as if their argument that centred around the scarlet renegade had scared her off.

Chase didn’t immediately pursue her in a crazed manner, instead turning to Julia and simply stating:

''Let’s see if you're right after all.''

He mumbled viciously. It shocked her, as he slipped his hands into his pockets, lazily glancing back up at the scene before them. It was as if he had waited so long, out of spite, to see her fail, to have his point be correct. Unfortunately for him. Julia prevailed.

Chase’s decision to abstain for input proved a benefit. He stuck by Julia for the first time and followed in her footsteps, wanting to see for himself the spectacular failure. Instead, he was there to witness the full retrospection that was the rocky reunion of two individuals.

Having him there, seeing it, forced to believe it as she detailed VILEs plan and how she prepared to foil it. How she searched Julia out and only after a while glanced at him on the sidelines, looking perplexed. Carmen was surprised to see him, and she made that known. At that moment he turned to Julia and just stared in astonished disbelief that he wasn’t trying to arrest her. She would be lying if it didn’t give her a wave of satisfaction to see him looking to the floor and his feet for answers. Carmen went on as Chase morphed into the stoic background character before he inserted himself into the equation.

''How can we trust you?''

He declared roughly, not even asking. Julia herself was still in doubt after Carmen had hacked into ACME. But she was too taken away by her abrupt appearance, she had forgotten about it. Chase used the word _we_ , grouping them together in his query. Carmen smirked implying the same back as if it were a question without implications. Carmen seemed to skim over the fact that he was serious in this, brushing it off as playful banter before disappearing.

The entire exchange brought her to the conclusion that her fantasy was indeed clouding her judgement. She forgot what Carmen Sandiego had done; committed treason against an organisation only there to foster justice. There was no way she would ever switch to such rigid complacency that hung over Chase and the stoic disposition he wore like a badge of honour. But she saw the hesitancy in his view of people in his shaky opinion of Carmen Sandiego. Neither of them were completely right or wrong in what they thought of her, but both have their doubts. This similarity in their change of views between them, sparking collective reformation. The situation forced Julia to consider the negatives and Chase to ponder the positives. She still didn’t agree with the Chief’s decision to cease all interaction with Sandiego, but she would not contest them.

At the end of it all, they found the item in question placed inside their vehicle upon Julia’s seat. They turned it in and received praise, together. Chief asked if they had seen Carmen Sandiego if she had approached them. Julia memorised exactly how her body froze at the question. Her mind knew she should tell the truth, and she was going to before Chase spoke up for them both, with a lie.

''No, Chief. We did not see her in person.''

He answered with complete dedication. His face remained sturdy, no sense of deceit Julia knew there to be within his words. That was the true beginning of what was their partnership. Whatever was before no longer mattered because the blatant lie that had no benefit to him was a sign. Finally, on the same page.

They shook hands after a gesture incited by Chase himself. A truce, as she had won. She was right after all. Julia asked why he lied and he answered:

''Telling the Chief that she approached us, _you_ , would complicate things. I want more proof that her search for ‘justice’ is not a front for whatever nefarious plot she is concocting. Besides, she owes me a new coat and I can’t get that with Chief on our back.''

His reasoning was sound, disregarding the last part. He accepted Carmen’s ulterior motives may not be all that negative, but still had his reservations. Julia never thought she would be accepting his allegiance willingly.

Months passed after that. Things were different on a number of fronts. Chase had taken a step back from his role as the de facto leader and seemed better off for it. Because of the lack thereof faults or mistakes against his name, Chief backed off on her surveillance of him, of them. 

They were no longer at the forefront of Carmen Sandiego activity to ACME, which meant an increase in brief interactions between the two parties. Chase continued to watch from the sidelines as things developed. Explanations were had in fleeting interludes between sittings before it was proposed that they team up. Julia, flustered by affection for the woman before her, said yes without thinking about the treason they would be committing. Chase brought that up nonchalantly, declaring:

''You let your pants and desire for a lesbian fantasy decide, instead of your head.''

Julia had never blushed with equal parts offence and embarrassment, as hard as she had at that moment. Chase's blunt recognition of the fantasy crush she had attached to Carmen Sandiego being called out so bluntly, caught her off guard. It had been a long time since he addressed it. She had nothing to say back, facing a raised brow from Chase who sighed, continuing to smoke on the balcony of their hotel room.

That was another thing. His smoking. Chase was an avid smoker. For a while, he maintained his mint addiction as a substitute for his tobacco one. Slowly morphing those into one before the more harmful option taking over. Julia would often note that it was an unhealthy thing, and that it stunk most foul. Although, somehow the smell never stuck to him for long. He brushed his teeth as if it were another addiction and he never smoked with his ACME jacket on or in the vicinity.

After too much prodding, Chase took out the most powerful weapon in his arsenal that he now used to tease her with; which was her romantic affection for Carmen Sandiego and said:

''I don’t see why my health or smell matter to you; I am not the one you are trying to bed.''

He said with a satisfied smile as he flicked his butt away. Julia, shocked and abashed ended up directing her attention away, hearing his laugh in the distance.

That became a running gag. Chase noting on her crush as if he himself was impervious to such humanly things. Although, this playful teasing proved to be a welcome asset in their relationship. Julia had her hand at such too and was met with pursed lips and a nod at her equally impressive efforts in sarcasm. He was no longer a hassle to be around nor detrimental to her mental health.

He was a weird guy, unlike that of anyone she had ever witnessed. He was a character, a muscled personality who did and said strange things and refused to put milk in his coffee. He was a clean freak, disliked insects, thought children were gremlins, hated public transport, loved the dentist and often said that the housing market was the most corrupt business organisation in the world. Whenever they ate out or ordered in he always, without fault, ordered chicken. Every time. She asked why and he just said that he liked chicken, and that he refused to order an overpriced, poorly cooked steak.

Julia thought he was borderline OCD with his, particularly placed tenacity. His occasionally ridiculously reckless actions mirroring his more directed work ethic. He cared so little, yet cared so much when someone would glare at him the wrong way. Soon, he began to react viciously if someone did the same to her. It was an endearing notion, but he was insane to think he was obligated to fight anyone who thought ill of either of them. He no longer was a threat in her eyes. The number of times she had witnessed him live his life so clumsily just by dropping his phone every second day, kicking his toe, smack his head on various low hanging objects made him resemble more that of a muscled Gumby rather than a ferocious grump.

She gathered all of this just from her observations over the months and it would be an understatement when she said he defied expectations.

It took a while for him to warm up to personal conversations and interactions. He was an incredibly guarded individual who preferred to be alone. They spent an awfully long amount of time together, even more so with her accepting to be Carmen’s confidant, roping Chase up into it. Even though he sat to the back, he more and more threw ideas and notions her way, not impervious to putting his two cents into anything.

After he loosened up a bit, a recurring theme of sarcastic and dry humoured comments made its way to the surface. He insulted quite a few people on multiple occasions where they had to attend a formal gathering with his nonchalant dig at whoever whenever. Julia found it quite amusing despite her better judgement. He had some expert advice on appearing like you know what you're doing, instilling faux confidence. He would note that it was a waste of time to wait around to be allowed to do something when it’s easier to just do it. Because there will always be consequences, even if you ask beforehand. So why waste the time?

At the crux of it all, Chase was a softly hearted person who preferred to paint himself as an impenetrable force to be reckoned with. An individual who wore his sentiments and expressions on his sleeves shone through the cracks more often than not, without his realisation. She dreamed him nice to be around and would opt for his company over others.

An actual, mutual, respectful friendship blossomed between them. They shared smiles, conversations and comfortable prolonged silences and an opinion on where they stood between ACME and Carmen Sandiego. Neither of them wanted to give up one or the other, especially not Chase. He was still wary of her. Julia was unsure of where his loyalty now stood. Chase had begun personal interaction with her as well, upon her gentle request, but more so the one named Player. Chase was asked to even help on occasions, following the orders of those younger than him with content. Most of what either of them did was misdirection. Diverting attention away from Carmen and her team during heated moments. They also shared information about ACME to their team. By far the most treasonous action of all. In return, Carmen was open to them about each of her plans. They had spent nearly 6 months now in direct contact. They had earned relative trust. But on one condition:

Carmen Sandiego and her team were forbidden to monitor or research either of them. They remained anonymous apart from their full names or whatever they told them off their own back. This was a rule stipulated by Chase very early on. Julia never questioned it and was happy to share whatever they needed with them if asked politely. Chase, on the other hand, not once divulged in his personal life to them. And that was within his every right. 

Julia got to learn a bit, slithers of information in relation to who he was, his not so long ago past as a detective in Paris and his childhood. The latter seemed to make him irritable, so she never pushed it. She put the pieces together herself and produced the idea that it wasn’t something he liked to reminisce about.

If he ever talked about times before it was mostly in relation to something happening at the moment. How he is a registered pilot. Moving out of the Air force for different career options. Chase was an incredible shot with a handgun. Something he never bragged about, even though he could be. His modesty reared its head at the most strange times. He had the endurance of an Olympian but the foresight of a 3-year-old. He was strong, determined and was painted with various faint scars across his body, most notable the white marks that braised his knuckles that could only be seen up close.

One particular story Chase once shared was after he engaged in a fistfight. He was hit in the face, the nose. It didn’t break despite the massive hit it received. He said this was because of the metal rod inserted in there when he was 17 after what he described as a ‘severely closeted sociopath’ type thwacked him in the face with a metal baseball bat. The context followed as Chase described how he turned him down multiple times, resulting in him becoming his rival, his ‘bully’. Chase admitted that egging the guy on was a poor choice in retrospection.

Many instances or peeks into what was before that made it appear he went through various bouts of misery. She felt sympathy trickle into the view of him that had transformed since the first time they ever became acquainted. Fleeting feelings they were, as he never let a particularly sad story be a cause for pity, but a source in which to sprout forth proudly from. Above it all even if it still left him shackled in some aspects.

There was no denying that she viewed him now as her confidant, and she hoped that was reciprocated. It appeared as though it was, to her delight. They were close thanks to the treachery they shared as a partnership at first, now enjoying the company that was their solidarity in their choices, second.

The day Chase formally apologised to Julia was a momentous one. Not that it was done in some spectacular fashion, but the sincerity in his tone was soothing. Julia had not expected it nor did she demand it. He did it off his own back and what he said was ‘guilt for his misdirected anger and jealousy’. He clarified that he was truly sorry, the first instance where his expression wasn’t nearly as soft and his voice. There was a firm reassurance that he regretted his actions, knowing that they were needlessly harsh with his rudeness and dismissals, that she did not have to accept his atonement. But Julia did.

She ended up, finally admitting to him she had a, ever so slight, romantic affection for Carmen Sandiego. Chase just scoffed at this confession, already knowing she did and urged her to ‘jump on that’ with the use of incredibly blunt terminology. It was apparent that he understood her sexuality and his complete understanding opened a dialogue she never thought possible with him. The complete void of tension when her bisexuality was stated plainly made her confident to prose the possibility of his own, Chase simply answering with an agreeable nod. It appeared they were more akin than just their stubborn drive for vindication.

On the day, or night of the ‘incident’ they were called to Florence, Italy to attend an art gala at the Uffizi Gallery, along with other ACME field agents. Julia, naturally, was ecstatic at the art part of this art gala and revealed at the prospect of having the ability to witness such pieces of history in a glamorous setting. Chase made a prominent point that the reason so many of them were being called to attend was that it was rumoured a founding faculty member would be in attendance. They knew who it was through their Carmen contract, one called Countess Cleo. ACME kept distant from this information by request from the other team. Carmen would not be in presence. A thought that saddened her, as Countess Cleo was just in the event's participation to scour out possibilities, not there to wreak havoc.

They had attended such events before, together and this was no different on a technical level. But that was a trivial notion. This wasn’t just a glorified rich party, this was a historical art event. It disheartened Julia when she wasn’t able to roam around as freely as she wanted. She could only glance at the art she could see from a distance, told to circle a particular part of the event with Chase in tow. They each had quadrants registered to their pairings. Trying to make the heavy ACME presence as natural as possible.

Night settled in and her decision to wear a silver satin mid-length dress with spaghetti straps seemed foolish. They were allocated to the outside courtyard where they only served weak chardonnay and what tasted like canned tuna on water crackers. Chase had already complained about the food and alcohol 10 minutes after entering the venue and now, 2 hours later, Julia was following in his footsteps, no longer optimistic

She was cold, hungry and mentally vanquished that the only art she saw was from a distance. Most of the prominent pieces lurked within. They hadn’t seen this Cleo individual, nor anyone who resembled persons described by ACME or Carmen’s team. The entire night seemed like a waste of potential until Chase returned to where Julia stood at a tall table from his rounds. From here, she remembered everything as if it just happened:

''Why don’t we just go inside?''

He stated, picking up the tall glass, taking a dissatisfied sip from its contents. Julia looked gloomily at the main door, rubbing her upper arms.

''We can’t.''

She mumbled back, glancing back to witness Chase shove his hands under his armpits, groaning. He shuffled back into his spot close to her, brushing his clothed arm against her bare shoulder while mumbling ‘this is stupid’ in French under his breath. She was mildly inclined to agree.

''It’s your turn.''

He muttered in her direction. Julia sighed, rocking on her heel, clasping her hands together, trying to warm her icy fingers. Chase’s discoloured palm flattened out beside hers, feeling a warm exhale from his nose upon her shoulder. He inched the tips of his fingers up slightly, gesturing for her to place her own hands into his grasp. Not thinking much of it apart from a delicate gesture, she accepted.

Julia placed both within his grasp. He squeezed the one underneath gently, placing the other on top to cover them completely in his grasp. His hands were unfairly warm to her iced touch.

''Your hands feel like that of a corpse.''

Chase whispered rudely. Julia smiled and scoffed, taking a chance to stab back at him.

''Have you felt a lot of dead bodies to have such expert knowledge on the subject?''

She teased back, looking up at him as he glanced over his shoulder and not at her as she expected.

''Not recently.''

He jested back at his own expense. He shot a look down at her, before returning his attention to something over his shoulder. Julia leaned her head to see what the fuss was about when he abruptly turned back.

''Do you want to see the art inside?''

He questioned seriously, leaning down closer. Julia thought that was a stupid question and frowned, not sure of his intention with the inquiry.

''Of course.''

Once she answered. Chase glanced once more behind, then released hold of her hands. Swiftly, he tucked an arm around her waist and grabbed her elbow supportingly, pushing her out from the sidelines and towards the door.

''Go go go.''

Surprised, Julia tried to stop the motion as they scurried across the open plaza. Chase ended up slightly lifting her off the ground, gliding her to the door and inside when she refused. He placed her down once inside where she instantly shoved him lightly. Furious and confused at what he just did, Chase ignored the act of violence and stuck his head back out the doorway, Julia following.

''Had to wait until they weren’t looking. _They would snitch._ ''

Chase whispered as Julia peeked out in the same direction. Two fellow male ACME agents hovered at the other end of the open plaza with their backs turned. Julia arched back and went to say something, as the spectre of the place she was now in, took her breath away.

The room was adorned with art and statues, clusters of well-dressed individuals lazily chatting around them. The area around was warm, chandeliers filled the absence of the night sky and embellished decorations hung from the roof to the walls perfectly. Julia suddenly felt guilty as her skin acclimatised to the comfortable temperature.

''We... we should go back. We have a duty.''

Explaining with a defeated sigh. Chase ignored her plea to do the right thing as he grabbed her shoulders, twisting her away from the door. He walked deeper into the widened halls with her loosely in his grasp, guiding her until she made her own way.

''You wanted to look at the art, _non?_ ''

Directing her swiftly onward, her back bouncing off his chest. She hesitated, glancing back at the door briefly before submitting to temptation. Within seconds she was face to face with a roped-off piece of artwork. Chase halted his guidance, Julia no longer needed any coaxing and stepped forward on her own. And that was it.

Time seemed to suspend as she patiently admired the artwork, only a glass of red wine breaking her admiration, handed to her by Chase from behind. She took a tiny sip, instantly relaxing her shoulders at the wonderful taste of pleasant liquor.

For the time being, Julia waltzed between each piece gracefully, one with the crowd yet on her own, Chase shadowing behind occasionally, glancing at the work himself, more focused on grabbing food that passed on plates as they went. Sometimes he would offer her a skewered morsel, Julia grabbing it absentmindedly from his fingers. Ages passed until Chase tapped her arm.

''Time to move on.''

He urged, tenderly escorting her in the opposite direction.

''What. No, why?''

She insisted with a faint mutter, trying to hold her ground when she looked over his arm, recognising two agents. One resembling that of a fancily dressed Agent Zari. Understanding his motives, she skipped away, melting into the dark recesses of the background.

They waited and watched as they slowly passed, hiding behind one of the marble pillars that lined the ornate hall.

''Of course they were assigned inside, _animaux de compagnie des enseignants_... ''

Chase spat bitterly as he pressed his fingers into the divots of the marble pillar they cowered behind. Julia smiled, for it was somewhat true. Zari and Raines had become the new ‘it’ team, with help from them. Chase and Julia knew that to divert attention away from them, a new target for Chief's attention had to be obtained. With a few well-placed clues by Carmen’s team, they were in the spotlight of success, Chase and Julia fading into obscurity to carry out their own work.

He leaned off the stone, turning to face Julia who continued to watch them wander out of view. He sighed, catching Julia's attention, who held her nearly empty wine glass at the bowl. Flicking his wrist to look at the time, he tucked a hand under his coat and to his hip.

 _''Dieu merci_ this ends in 2 hours.''

He mumbled somewhat angrily. Julia felt her smile fade a little, rotating the glass between her fingers. She was enjoying herself and she assumed he was too. His main interests did differ from hers, his desire to glance at immovable objects only half of what hers way. Julia swallowed as she noticed him sway as if he was about to leave. Her heart lurched sideways, not wanting that to happen, enjoying the break from the crowd with the chosen company.

''At least this is better than standing outside though, no?''

She hoped for a positive response or to at least slow his departure.

Chase did indeed stop his turn back into the primary area and nodded, running a hand through his hair, undoing it slightly.

''The food is better in here.''

He mused with a distant glance as if thinking about the meals he was missing out on instead of her presence right in front of him. Julia grinned with an amused scoff.

''You didn’t have to eat the caviar every time they came around offering, Chase.''

Julia mocked his decision making, causing Chase’s glance to refocus on Julia, who gingerly took the last sip from her glass.

''It’s rude to not accept the food offered to you, Julia.''

He retorted back seriously in the same manner. Julia rolled her eyes with a simper plastered on her face. She wanted to prod further.

''Quite unlike you, trying not to be rude.''

Chase crossed his brows playfully, accepting her mocking advances.

''I am always deeply respectful to those around me. I am only rude to those whom I dislike.''

He stated, leaning his back against the pillar casually, sliding his hands into his pockets. His neck dipped down so their eye line wasn’t so far apart, grinning warmly. Julia felt her cheeks flush, wanting to cough to dispel it. Instead, producing a strange 'ah' noise, her throat tightening.

Recently, Chase had been extra nice. Not just to her but in general. Maybe it was because he had finally, truly relaxed into their friendship or because he was forcing it for her sake. She knew the second possibility was a stretch, as well as an untoward statement to his ability to better himself. Either way, she had been enjoying it over the last few months. The comfortable familiarity was a welcome addition between them.

''So, everyone then?''

Julia said ruthlessly. Chase blinked, turning his head to the side. He pouted his lips then finally smirked.

''It’s not my fault that everyone are _des gens terribles_ ''.

He affirmed back warmly despite the particular negative outlook on society. Julia looked down at her feet, moving a hand around to her back to hold her dress. She glanced back up and took a deep breath in and smiled widely, her eyes squinting.

Chase stood up straight, keeping his hands in his pockets that caused his jacket to split open more than normal. He returned his expression back to one that was devout of any special emotion.

''Let’s go back.''

He tilted his head into the direction of other people, his voice causing her own smile to fall limp. She wanted this to continue a little longer. Chase rolled himself back into view until Julia stuck out a hand and latched onto his arm, just above his wrist, stopping him.

He paused, returning with a frown and peered down at her grasp then back up at her, perplexed.

'' _Quoi?_ '' 

He questioned, still as clueless as the day he was born. Julia quickly let go, regretting her touch. 

Over the last few days, she had increasingly wondered what he would be like. There was no denying he was handsome. His face was perfectly sculpted, his hands nice as well and that real smile he did that lifted his cheeks was burned into her memory to savour forever. More importantly, he always smelt nice. Somehow, he always smelt nice. He smoked, yet he still, without fault, smelt nice. Like fresh linen, mints, and deeply musky vanilla. It made her want to punch a hole through the wall and shove his head through it at his daring to be nicely scented. She also knew he was hiding a well-maintained physique under his shirt. Julia had beheld it briefly on occasions as he pulled on a shirt over his head or buttoned one up as she wandered in unannounced. He also would sometimes return sweaty, in a different shirt and yawning, clearly from the gym or some sort of physical activity late at night.

It annoyed her. How he so effortlessly wandered around like a complete idiot. Blind to the pleasingly stubbled jawline he jutted out when deciding on the exact same coffee he got every time or waiting impatiently for the traffic light to turn green, tapping his fingers along the steering wheel.

That one time he offhandedly threatened and 'accidentally' knocked a man into a lobby koi pond when the said man called her a 'pint-sized knockoff of a career barbie doll' did something to her insides she’d never shake or be able to place neatly in any single category.

It wasn’t fair that she yearned for a taste, a trial run of whatever he was offering. She thought her failure of a University ‘boyfriend’ had forever tainted her visage of men, then affirmed by every other man she came across then the walking toxic man factory that was initially Chase Devineaux. Julia thought she had made the switch, but she merely just broadened her sexual horizons to meet her needs.

Chase was aggravatingly attractive in the most painful way: every way. His insides weren’t a toxic sludge like she once thought. He was warm inside, a little damaged and strange, but tender. He just needed time to get his head out of his own ass. And she would be lying if seeing him rudely dismiss everyone who dared to have a sour demeanour in their direction, wasn’t achingly tantalizing.

And tonight, with his matching silver tie and stark, dark grey suit signalled that this was the opportune moment to take a bite of what hung before her.

His eyebrows altered in shape as he changed his questing look to a humoured, questioning gaze. Julia felt her bottom lip separate, loosening her grip around her glass. Knowing what she needed to do.

Julia used her free hand to grab onto the midsection of his tie, yanking him down. His face instantly changed to that of a frightful plea, using his eyes to ask what the hell she was doing. Julia ignored it and pulled him down further, pressing her lips to the side of his mouth.

His breath warmed against her cheek, Julia closing her eyes and pressing a little more into his lip. She waited for him to return the kiss back, but he didn’t. She let go of his tie, Chase remaining hunched to her delight, tapping her fingers to his jaw as she had always wanted to. Lifting her lips up, she adjusted them softly so they were around his bottom one respectfully. She waited again, hearing her heart thud in her ears, begging for anything back as a delicate hand pressed into the dip in her spine.

Julia exhaled deeply, relieved that he was finally doing something in return, leaning her nose into his skin. His cheeks were hot against her surprisingly cold nose as his head moved down further, tilting his own jaw to the side. He opened up his own lips ajar, to kiss back naturally in acceptance.

He pressed her into his hold, closing the gap between their chests with a direct press with two fingers to her lower back. Julia gladly accepted his coercion into deepening the moment, dropping her glass to the carpet in silence to caress his side. Her other hand moved up and around his head, locking her inner arm over his neck as his head dipped lower in response.

Julia felt her hands instinctively grab the fabric around his waist, pulling part of his tucked shirt out from his pants. Her breathing hitched as their lips parted for a second, then readjusted after a long stint in just moderate pressure. They both jumped up a level, sprinkling in a little passion as they both sharply breathed in with pleasure. Chase twisted his head mostly to the side so he was as far down to her level as he could go comfortably, confidently moving his free hand up that hung useless until now to her under her jaw.

Julia huffed at his assertive decision, his warm hand squeezing at her skin, a roaming thumb brushing along her ear.

Their kiss was no longer reserved but proper. Lips parted and completely enveloped over one another, tongues finally in the equation. Julia released her arm from around his neck and moved it down through his hair. It was smooth. She knew he had washed it hours before because it was wet when he exited the bathroom. Julia moaned at his superb personal hygiene, Chase pressing her into his grasp a little tighter in response, a hand firmly against her back. He shifted a few fingers to behind her neck with urgency, lifting her face up just enough.

Her other hand wanted to hold his face as well, slowly retracting back from inside his jacket and over his breast, inspecting what she could along the way. Her own belly could feel his through the thin layer of her dress and even his shirt, lifting her leg so it brushed against his own. She had never been this intimate with him, all of this fresh and tantalizing. Chase released a muffled groan from his throat that made her smile against his lips, shifting her unwavering pressure against his lips a few times to peck it before returning to the routine.

Both of Julia's hands were now grasping Chase's face that was sending her head backwards.

 _This was perfect_.

She thought, feeling his prickly stubble resist against her thumb. Her taste of the unfamiliar realm of men was only just beginning. Julia had forgotten what the lure was in the first place, feeling every nerve in her body tingle when his face suddenly moved away, bringing her back up from the lean.

Her hold around his face was forced out of her grasp as she felt the hands that warmed against her back shift to her hips, pushing her away. Julia cracked her eyes open, seeing Chase’s expression. His nose was screwed up and he had turned away, wincing, as if disgusted. She could see his flushed cheeks, so knew that couldn’t be true. A whir of rejection positioned her view of the events, embarrassed, but still wanting it to continue. She grabbed at his bicep wanting to rectify the situation. Her fingers were unable to wrap around it, clutching onto his jacket instead, peering up at him, determined for his answer. Chase completely removed his hands from around her and hung them to his sides.

''I... We can’t... This is not appropriate.''

He finally muttered out in a whisper, looking down at her with a tired stare. Julia moved her eyes and to his neck, watching him gulp, releasing her tight grasp of his arm and stepped back. Julia felt the heel of her shoe tap against an object, looking down at the glass she dropped before getting distracted by Chase, clearing his throat.

She didn’t understand why he wore such a dishevelled gaze as he ran a hand through his hair, straightening it back down. When he uttered those words; ‘this is not appropriate’, it made her stomach ache as if she had done something truly awful to him. But alas, his statement was somewhat true.

''You like, Carmen, _non_?''

He queried softly. Julia didn’t think that ‘not appropriate’ was in relation to her confessed feelings for another she hadn't thought about until right, once brought up by another. She frowned, thinking it was more to do with work ethics than anything else, which seemed to upset him.

Julia moved a tongue between her lips, squeezing down upon it, touching her neck in thought when Chase opened his mouth and gasped. He stood like that for a second as if wanting to say something, clamping shut and making a sour expression. Without warning, he suddenly ducked away and out from behind the pillar and instantly collided with Agent Raines.

Chase, too taken aback, stood there in disbelief as a few onlookers gawking around questingly from the light kerfuffle. Both Agent Zari and Raines glared at him, as he looked back at where Julia hid, exposing her too.

After that, they were politely ordered back outside, Chase for the first time in his life not making a scene. They were thrown back into the cold, yet somehow the air between them was even colder. Julia wanted to leave. The look Zari gave her made her knees buckle. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She wasn’t ashamed of what she did with Chase. Yet Zari’s judgmental, perplexed stare at their equally red faces made her feel like she should be.

They spent the rest of the gala until it officially ended, at a good distance, doing their job until they met up to leave.

The car ride was silent. Neither of them drove there, so they sat in the back seat of the scheduled taxi awkwardly. Julia felt sick and knew she was flushed in his presence, carefully glancing over at chase’s knee that always bounced when he stressed. A nervous tick, she moved her eyes up a tiny bit to his hands resting atop his moving leg, clutching one another as well. It was weird to see him completely disjointed from his confidence.

Dropped off at the front of their hotel, they walked in together. There was no avoiding it. Julia unlocked the shared hotel room and slipped inside, Chase following. She turned on the light and moved through the shared communal space through the kitchen, heading for the bedroom door.

Julia stopped at the kitchen bench, placing the hotel room key down upon it when his hand came into view on the other side of the bench.

''You didn’t have to do that, if it was for my sake. I am fine with a friendship.''

He stated weakly, referencing the embrace they shared earlier. Julia felt her stomach drop at the context behind his words. He made it seem like she did that as a favour for him, out of pity. As if he was not worthy of gaining her affection the conventional way. It made her sad that he viewed himself in such a warped way for someone who appeared so self-assured.

Julia looked up at him as he loosened his tie with his fingers, his jacket slung over his arm. He nodded as conformation and looked away, disappearing from view. Absence of noise followed before the faint thud of a closing door caused her to look over at its source with delay.

-

Julia lay in her bed clutching the pillow under her body. She cuddled it, nuzzling her nose into the softness. This was their first, and only night here. This was just a 24 hour trip for the event. Foolishly, she hadn’t opened her bag or prepared her sleeping attire. Absentmindedly assuming something would happen where she wouldn’t need it. As if defeated, she had to pull her sleep shirt out, too lazy to put the pants on and weaselled her way into bed.

A static silence rang in her ears as her mind tried to reason everything that had occurred. Chase's sudden step back as if his moral compass told him too left her in a tailspin, unsure if his lively passion just before was even real. Or just a figment of her imagination. The thing was, there was nothing immoral about what they did. She wasn’t with Carmen Sandiego, nor was he with anyone else, that she knew of. Sure, ACME relationships weren’t exactly looked nicely upon, but there were no rules explicitly forbidding casual altercations.

Julia watched her own leg through the sheets despite the darkness. Her eyes had acclimatised to the low level of light, tapping a hand mindlessly around her bed searching for her phone. Lifting it above the pillow she straddled, she checked the time. It was 1.21 am. She had been lying in thought for a few hours now, contemplating her next move—when it swiftly hit her.

Sitting up, letting go of the pillow beneath her she halted all pessimistic thoughts. Chase had told her on multiple occasions many months, that she needed to be more assertive, confident. Especially when it came to Carmen Sandiego. There was no reason why his teachings, even if they were sometimes mixed with mockery, could apply to him as well. So she was going to do just that.

Julia sprang out of bed, letting go of her phone to stumble over to the dresser. When they first arrived in the midafternoon the day before, each of their rooms were provided with a ‘welcoming basket’. Most of it was just miniature toiletries and to Chase’s delight, mints and even a 3 pack of single cigarettes. But the definition of ‘toiletries’ expanding further into other subheadings which would now come into use.

She knew what she was looking for, pulling out the display messily until she heard the crunch of a small plastic square. A giddy shock of realisation of what this particular plastic device was used for as she jumped to her door, washed over her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and slinked out. The main room was softly lit by the moon shining in through the floor to ceiling curtains they forgot to shut. This meant it was easier for her to tiptoe to his door a few steps away from her own, cracking it open.

Sticking her head and nose inside, she noticed it was the same level of brightness. Chase himself hadn’t bothered to close his own curtains, the light beaming in and onto his back. He slept on his stomach, directly in the middle of the bed, a pillow tucked beneath him.

Julia felt her heart thud loudly, causing her to stop entering. She pushed past it and crept inside, softly shutting the door. His suit was on the floor, an unusual thing for him to do. Normally, with such fine clothes, he folded or hung them up immediately. At least this was in the case of his ACME suit. He loved that suit far too much for what it was.

He was shirtless, sheet just up to his waist as the closer she got she noticed his eyes were closed, mouth smooshed open against the pillow. His hair was ruffled, hands underneath the pillow he weighed against.

Julia stepped over the clothes and shoes discarded on the floor, holding the condom with both hands to her chest and stopped once she reached the corner of the bed.

_Maybe this is a bad idea._

She pondered, looming over his softly breathing body. Feeling like a sociopath stalking their next victim. Clearly, he wasn’t troubled by what they had done, sleeping peacefully as if it never happened. Julia closed her eyes at the thought and screamed **NO,** throughout her mind to silence the opposition, leaning a bare knee into the mattress.

Chase’s back suddenly squirmed as he breathed out, tensing his shoulders blades. His hips rocked as he shifted a knee up to the tip of the covers, digging his nose into his own shoulder. He breathed once more before settling again.

That was it. She gulped as she felt her cheeks blush. Julia was completely determined to go through with this. He looked so picturesque, so delicate despite the muscles on his back on full display. It was unfair how he unwittingly did this to her just by existing and being, _nice_ and looking, _handsome_. Julia scoffed at her own weaknesses for such trifling matters as ‘nice’ gentleman with ‘attractive’ features.

The thing is, is that he actually wasn’t that nice, in a general sense. He was bitter beyond belief and happier to tell someone exactly what's wrong with them if he disliked them, rather than dish out a half-baked, appeasable compliment. That meant that whenever he genuinely celebrated her, shot a pleasant smile her way or mumbled out a sarcastic verse for them to share, it was even more special. She knew he trusted her. He had said it in a roundabout way. He even stated, although jokingly as it sounded, that his allegiance was better served to her than ACME or Carmen’s team. It became pertinent that it was less of a joke and more of a fact when he willingly continued to take the fall for minute mistakes caused by their ties with Carmen Sandiego. Saying it was better for Chief to just hate him, rather than them both, that his previous poor rapport made it easier to believe.

It wasn’t like she was about to propose marriage or anything. All she wanted was a _taste_. And there was no harm or foul in a simple _taste_ of what he was offering.

Julia placed her other knee onto the bed and slowly shuffled over to the side his face lay, settling down to sit on her legs. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body just from his side alone and gazed out to his back. Moving a hand that clutched the conception, she hovered her palm over his lower back.

Tentatively, she tapped the tips of her fingers into his warm skin as Chase instantly breathed awake sharply, frightened. His body slapped up into her hand, not expecting him to awaken immediately. His were arms pressed into the matters with the pillow shoved between them, breathing hitched. His face was squashed, looking confusedly to Julia who sat shocked in the middle of his bed right next to him, like a cat staring motionless at their owner as they slept. Squinting his eyes, he shifted up more. Julia thought he was a heavy sleeper, but this time he awakened just by a feathery touch.

_''Jésus, putain, Julia. Quoi?''_

Chase hoarsely mumbled out, pressing his palm into his forehead, glaring sleepily up at her. Julia didn’t know what to say. Her throat had closed up. Her mind was frazzled for the first time in her 28 years of existence and all she could go was stick her hand out, holding the condom, offering it wordlessly to Chase.

He looked at it, reteaching his head and grabbed it between his fingers. He flipped it over once or twice, eyes still mostly closed. He sighed and frowned.

''I don’t want your trash, Julia. We aren’t on the street, I’m not holding it for you. _Mettez-le vous-même dans la poubelle…_ ''

Chase mumbled as if slightly displeased with her handing him what he thought was some kind of candy wrapper. Once or twice, she had asked Chase to hold her trash when they were not near a bin or when her outfit conveniently had no pockets. She gathered he assumed that was what she was doing in his half-awake state. Julia groaned, annoyed with him for not getting it as he tried to hand it back. She stopped him, placing a hand over it and pushing it back to him.

''No. It’s... It’s a condom. It’s for you.''

Julia half explained. Chase stopped as if to think, his expression falling. Julia smiled a little, thinking he understood, when he frowned again.

''Why are you giving this to me? I don’t need it.''

Julia felt like throwing herself off the balcony before smothering him with a pillow. He was so painfully stupid, so clueless. Julia herself unwilling to see that it was mainly her fault for materialising in his bed and giving him a wrapper with no explanation.

She gasped as he pushed it back looking as if he was about to get up and properly investigate the exchange. Julia felt her heart skip, for this was going all kinds of wrong. There was only one thing she could think of doing as he rolled to his side, an arm propping himself up exposing his chest to her.

Launching herself at him, she crunched the condom into her palm and wrapped both arms around his neck, pressing her open lips to his. She didn’t wait for him to kiss back and went straight up the ladder in terms of intimacy. Chase was more of a ‘learning on the job’ kind of person and registered what her motives were after she completely embraced him for a few lingering moments.

He was warm, only his nose remaining cold as it pressed into her cheek, like it had done before hours ago. His arms were around her again, encircling her compact frame into his vastly bigger chest.

She felt as if she had melted into him as she shifted her legs over his waist. He helped her, placing a hand to her behind, lifting her against his abdomen and what lay beneath. He finally understood what she wanted to do and was helping it along.

Chase was physically superior, holding her against him without strain, only really needing to do so with one hand. They were level thanks to Julia, nestled in his lap giving them the opportunity to passionately kiss one another, unlike the way they were before. Chase's hand fit mostly around her upper thigh, his thumb pressing in on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh that was already dewy from trepidation. She wanted to take control, trying to rock him back but he was far too heavy for her to do so alone, moving a hand down his chest to push on his stomach persistently.

For the first time in his life Chase seemed to understand without multiple explanations to what she was trying to do and slid his hand down her skin to her knee. He cupped behind it with the space between his thumb and index finger, peeling it off from around his waist. She was holding him so tightly that their heat had become one, Chase moved her leg out, spreading it away with ease, beginning to lower her down to the mattress first.

She had wanted to be the dominant one when it happened, but it felt overwhelmingly nice to have him do what she wanted without having to ask. Julia’s hand latched onto the rim of his pants, the dress ones he was still wearing from earlier that night. She tugged at it, trying to locate the button, or zipper, or whatever was keeping it there to loosen it.

Their lips were parted by Chase as he moved them to her neck, removing his hand he had accidentally pressed roughly against her bent knee into the bed. Disappointed slightly with his decision to no longer pin her down, she moaned—grumbled even. Becoming more forceful and determined, he slipped his hands around her waist and under her jumper, gripping her lower back. He had never touched her skin like that before, sending an ecstatic wave through her as he lifted her lower half off the bed to press against his own. Julia shakily laughed, feeling Chase smile against her neck, turning his nose to brush her ear, mumbling something incoherent. She loosened her grip around him, allowing the hand that clutched the condom to fall as a fist beside her head. Her cheeks were as red as they had ever been as he nuzzled kisses against her jaw breathily. Julia opened her hand and moved the plastic wrap to her fingertips as he rubbed his hands over her stomach, having to place her down. They wandered up to around her breasts, using her free hand to grip one of the arms that dared to feel. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples after inspecting the mass around them completely.

She felt him breathe out with a satisfied groan, Julia deciding to tap the edge of the wrapper into the side of his cheek a few times for his attention. Chase lifted up and turned to it, moving a hand off her chest to grab it once again. This time, he accepted it.

-

It had been 8 and a half days since that night. Since she woke in the very early morning surrounded by a soothing heavy weight and a hot breath rhythmically warming her shoulder.

Julia tapped her gloved fingers along the edges of her tablet, looking out the front dash to the busy road ahead. Their car sat hidden in a small alleyway between two large buildings in Vancouver, Canada. They were surveilling an apartment nearby that had been strung up with sensors that were set to go off when anyone entered who wasn’t authorised. A sizable amount of amphetamines waited inside, sources indicating that VILE was behind the production of the overpriced ADD medication. It was awaiting pickup. It was their job, along with a few other teams to wait in secret until someone arrived on scene.

Her eyes glanced over to Chase who was sitting back, an elbow pressed against the passenger window that was starting to fog up, gloved hand holding his neck, knees up on either side of the steering wheel. His eyes were tired, slouching as he stared glassily out the front window, blinking heavily every so often.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the event every time she looked at his hands, lips, leg or shamefully: his groin. Julia found herself staring at it and the nicely gloved hand that lay limp right near it, barely holding his ACME glasses between his fingers. The lenses sat right on top of the bulge as he suddenly stretched out his legs making its protuberance from his pants even more prominent. She shut her eyes feeling heat rosy her cheeks, turning away disgracefully.

When she first met him she assumed that his macho exterior was compensation for a tiny package, an ironic twist from fate in spite of him. Though it seemed irony swayed in the other way, to his favour and to Julia’s.

They never addressed it after it happened, once they got out of bed and ‘parted ways’ as much as they could, still being work partners. She wanted to talk about it. Not at first, not after the next 3 days but now, after a solid 8 days of having it dance around in the back of her thoughts? The ugly head of longing had reared its face and kept tapping her on the shoulder every time she looked at him. It was supposed to be just a _taste_ and she would be satisfied either by a mediocre romp or a just a pleasant time. Unfortunately, the almighty satisfaction she retained from a job very well done on his part was a deep hunger for another go. She had kept it sedated, told herself it wasn’t going to happen again. That once was enough. But it wasn’t. 

Chase let out a throaty groan, forcing her to look over at the disturbance in the silence. He held his arms up and wrapped around the seat, lifting his abdomen up, stretching his legs out. He yawned and lowered himself back into a slouch, rubbing his eyes, then let out a tiny sneeze.

She hated him. He didn’t even have to try, it made her so angry. Julia had no idea if any of what happened weighed upon him. At the beginning, he was a little more distant, awkward, not inciting any conversation. But after a few days, it seemed to blow over. Either that or he was a master at hiding his emotions. She wished in a twisted way that he did feel some type of turmoil whenever he looked at her, the same way she did.

Chase yawned once more and dug his hand into his jacket, pulling out a small box. He popped it open and pulled out a cigarette before going back into his jacket, then pant pockets for what she assumed was a lighter.

''Do you seriously think that I'd allow you to smoke in here, Chase?''

Julia said flatly, letting out her physical frustration that she longed to relive the night that swirled around in her brain, as hostility towards him.

''I’ll open a window.''

He added as if that helped, already holding the cigarette between his lips. Julia shot him a justified glare which stopped his search for a lighter.

_''Il fait trop froid dehors…''_

Chase said in an almost whine, Julia not shaking on her disapproving gaze. He sighed, moving his eyes away and removing the paper from his lips, shoving it back into the box. Returning it back into his jacket, he pulled out a tube of mints instead. Julia hated his smoking, mainly for selfish reasons. It made him stink, and that disrupted the immaculate aura she had attached to him within her mind.

Now he seemed sad. Further slouching in his seat as he crunched on his mints, arms crossed not even looking outside. She felt bad, wanting to place a hand on his leg to attempt to rectify the situation. The thought of that made her chest tighten. She stopped the idea and turned to look down at her blank tablet resting upon her knees.

They had been sitting in here, waiting, for 4 hours now and it seemed they would be for a long while more. Normally, they talked. Even if it was light. Carmen hadn’t contacted them since the gala so they had nothing new or VILE related to discuss.

_''Je n'aime pas Vancouver, il fait putain de trop froid ici.''_

Chase mumbled, glancing over to her. Julia smiled down at her tablet and lifted it to her chest to hug it before glancing over at him. He spoke French a lot more when it was just the two of them. It was his native language after all.

_''Ça n'aide pas que nous soyons venus au milieu de l'hiver.''_

Julia added back. Chase nodded, looking back out the dash and shifting his knees back up to rest against the wheel, leaning his head back on the chair.

_''Je suis heureux que vous parliez aussi français. C'est tellement plus facile.''_

He rolled his neck to look at her, deeping his voice. Julia felt a tingle of something down her spine.

_''C'est ma langue préférée, à part le cantonais. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vis à Poitiers?''_

He scoffed, amused.

_''C'est bon. Les gens disent que j'ai toujours l'air excessivement en colère quand je parle en français.''_

Chase pulled out a hand and pointed to her.

_''Mais vous avez l'air gentil quand vous parlez. C'est difficile à faire, félicitations. Votre français est parfait et agréable à écouter.''_

He complimented with a genuine smile. Julia felt her skin react against the cold temperature of the air around them, awkwardly smiling at what he said.

_''Merci.''_

Is all she could stutter out, to which Chase gave her an oddly amused, if puzzled frown.

'' _Vous avez été si bizarre depuis lors_ , more than I expected.''

He questioned to her immediate surprise. Chase was being forward about it, suddenly, for the first time causing Julia to falter. She never expected him to be so candid.

''Was I that bad?''

He asked with a seriously concerned face. Julia hung her mouth open utterly unprepared for this conversation despite thinking about it non stop for so long. She couldn’t say anything except stare at him with a distraught expression, causing him to wince and turn away in pain.

_''Argh, Je le savais. Merde!''_

He pressed his head into the window as he whispered his quickly assumed answer to Julia’s stunned silence, taking that as a negative. Now she started to think her wish to discuss it was only a figment of her overactive imagination, hoping it would lead to another ‘altercation’. She had no idea how you even discussed a previous sexcapede, or if you even should. Julia had never been in this situation before.

Both of them allowed awkward silence to return between them as Julia tried to conjure up what to say when she spoke up first.

_''Je suis désolé, j'ai surtout été, euh, avec des hommes.''_

Chase formally admitted, turning back to her looking solemn and embarrassed. Julia had never held her tablet so close to her chest, she felt it starting to hurt her breasts, having to ease off. His expression made her soften her own, looking down. He didn’t seem ashamed at his ‘confession’ of his dual sexuality being the reason for his self-assumed blunder in the bedroom. At least he didn’t think he’d be judged for so in front of her, a certified woman who swayed both directions herself. It made her feel more comfortable about finally giving her own response.

''No, no, you... You were great.''

She eased out a smile as if it was sympathetic when it was entirely genuine, an understatement if anything. Chase made a strange face, scrunching up his nose, clearly feeling like it was an empathetic answer. Julia noticed his disbelief and felt the urge to place a hand on his leg, this time unable to stop herself. Releasing her grip on her tablet, she stretched out a hand and placed her palm on his upper thigh.

Julia wanted to say something with it, but was instantly preoccupied with the softness of his thigh she could feel under her fingers, even through the gloves. Her heart fluttered, being able to touch him again, alone, was different now.

Chase looked down at her with an equally mystified expression, loosening his tightly crossed arms and looked down at her hand. She watched his mouth, hoping he would say something to break up the loud thumping that throbbed in her ears. Julia was warm all over, tightening her legs that she had folded neatly as she contemplated following this touch with something else.

She tried to think it over, the pros and cons of what she was about to do—but her ability to make a mental list wasn’t available for use. So she decided to be impulsive.

Dropping her tablet to her side, she launched up, grabbing the side of his seat and swinging a leg over, sticking her knee beside his outer thigh near his door. Moving both hands to his shoulders, she gripped them, allowing herself to get the other knee over, to sit in his lap. Julia was still smaller than him, but not by much, almost eye level, faces inches apart as she took off her gloves and discarded them back to her passenger seat. A feeling she didn’t think she’d feel again rose up from below her stomach as she confidently slid her hands from his shoulders, to inside his jacket, to his neck and jaw.

He smiled, his cheeks pink as well. He smelt like mint, and that vanilla aftershave he used, knowing he just shaved this morning. Chase placed his hands on her outer thighs, tucking his fingers under her skirt, just a little, as she sat up to be above him. Julia cupped his face, turning it up to meet her lips, his eyes closing with a grin. She beamed back at his acceptance and tilted her head, pressing deeply down upon him.

What she liked the most about before is that he did whatever she wanted without question and immediately. It was strange, a dynamic she overly enjoyed. Being able to control his actions, and, finally, what he did and said to her. He seemed to oblige gladly, with no qualms.

Instantly he dug his hands into her legs, trying to hold her against him, Julia just wanting to savour the passionate kiss she had longed for, moaning into his embrace.

Things moved fast this time around, Julia shedding both her jackets, feeling extremely hot on a -3 degree afternoon. Chase slipped himself down further into his seat so she didn’t have to sit up to be at his level, latching his hands around her waist as a result. Her skirt had bunched up and she had kicked her heels off to the bottom of the car. This was the one time she had been happy to be wearing a skirt.

They parted their kiss for a moment as they both removed their ties, and Chase his winter jacket, just able to get it tucked behind his back when Julia stopped him from taking his regular one off too. She placed her hands on the collar of his white shirt that had been opened after removing his tie, starting to unbutton it.

''No, keep the jacket on. Take the gloves off.''

She said with determination. Chase was forced to comply with her demand and nodded a little as she made her way to the bottom of his shirt after he ripped off his gloves. Instead of parting it like she had planned to, she placed both hands on top of his groin, and squeezed. He let out a small noise that resembled a laugh as she massaged around, mostly sitting atop it when he spoke up.

''I-I don’t have one.''

He muttered out shakily. She didn’t either. They locked eyes, Julia maintaining her grip of what was no longer soft in her hands. He frowned at her in what appeared to be frustration as Julia looked down at what she rubbed. Julia frowned at her decision that was really a dangerous one, gliding her hands just an inch above, to his belt and flipped the free part out from its hold.

''That’s fine.''

Julia confirmed, making peace with the decision she made and looked back at Chase to confirm his compliance too. She witnessed him clench his teeth, his jaw jutting out slightly considering it. Julia felt her heart drop at the prospect of this not happening, sliding her hands up to the skin around his waist when Chase sat up. His hands went to her lower back then slid down to past her butt, and under her skirt, lifting it completely and bunching it around her stomach. He had agreed with her proposal.

She beamed as he held her, leaning her back, kissing the soft skin around her cheeks and neck. Not letting his hands that undid her top distract her, she went to work on his belt and unhooked it, sliding it out and away. She fiddled with the buttons as he grabbed her glasses and took time to place them on her seat. Within seconds he was already tugging at her leggings, Julia rising on her knees up to allow him to roll them down. One leg at a time they pulled them off, and she tossed them away carelessly, actually giggling as he placed his hands under the sides of her black underwear before she lowered herself back down. Chase looked happy.

Julia had never felt so warm on such a cold day in little to no clothing. It was euphoric. Only the sounds of their sloppy kisses and pant rustling filling the space between them. This entire moment went by quick, yet not quick enough for her as she violently tugged down his zipper, Chase still with his fingers tangled up around her underwear. He hadn’t even touched her chest yet.

Her hands were inside, rummaging between the layers the second an opening was seen, causing Chase to groan into her shoulder, moving his knees up with her touch. She finally located it, watching Chase’s stomach pull itself in as he moaned, adding a quick laugh on the end as if trying to mask the gratification he felt. Part of it fit into one of her palms, using the other to ruffle down his pants a little so she could bring it out into the open. It was incredibly warm, proudly stiff, and she fully released how much she had missed it. He pulled her last remaining sense of modesty down and pressed a thumb to her spot of delicate sensitivity.

She was ready, far beyond ready as Julia pressed her abdomen against him as closely as she could, her arms around his neck and down his back. His fingers tightened around her waist as he leaned her back, grinding herself against him for her as an induction he was beyond ready too. It was all she could feel, it somehow colder than her own throbbing warmth it pressed into.

This was by far the most outlandish sexual thing she had ever done and she never wanted it to end. The writhing and grinding continued in a sustained rhythm, just in the outside contact with his groin her legs already felt weak, and she knew he was enjoying it too. She heard him mumble incoherently and breathlessly into her neck as she squirmed more.

Chase’s hand suddenly slid underneath her humid inner thigh, thumb pressing in on her, lifting her up. Julia understood, his entire chest flushed, knowing hers must be too, adjusting herself directly on top and down.

He moaned louder than she expected, making her mess up her own groan with a laugh in surprise as he leaned his mass down upon her. He held her back down with a hand to her waist and thigh, pushing her back almost the entire way to the steering wheel, Julia having to dig her hands into his hair to hold on.

Chase lifted himself off the seat the tiniest bit so she could raise her knees to around his waist. His ability to pick her up like it was nothing was part of the entire attraction. She felt like a doll to him, and this was the only time in her life she liked that feeling. Julia shut her eyes and moved her mouth to rest it against his as they both started to move in sync, thrusting slowly and deeply.

She couldn’t help but break their kiss and gasp, roughly dragging a hand down to his neck to lift his chin up to look at her. His own mouth was ajar too, resting their noses side by side and breathing into one another. Wanting to say his name, she let out a few noises that resembled some of the letters in his name but failed, seeing him smirk at her try. He kissed her lips a few times as if to commend her try, getting carried away himself.

An incredibly shrill knock close to their heads shocked them both out of their heated bubble. They both stopped and looked in horror at the man in uniform squirting in at them. They both froze still as he knocked again, pressing his eyes with cupped hands into the glass, trying to look in.

''I can’t see inside. Obviously an illegal tint.''

The man yelled over the top of the car, both of them jumping completely shell-shocked. Lucky for them, most ACME vehicles were fitted with one way tinted glass, meaning they could see perfectly out, but no one could see within. Julia turned her nose back to him, and his petrified gaze, which she met equally. Chase went to whisper something when she slapped her hands to his mouth as the man with a soft Canadian accent spoke up again.

This was the worst thing that could have ever happened and she did not understand why whatever divine spirit that watched over them was deciding to punish them so. They had to stay silent, for so many reasons, the main one being that if they remained silent, they would just move on.

''Call a tow, Cloutier. Take the plate and we will lodge the parking violation later.''

They both watched two police officers round the front of the car and slap a piece of paper directly onto the windshield as Chase frowned, hearing him faintly whisper a string of _no’s_. Julia felt him twist his abdomen causing her to yelp loudly from the movement, still very much attached to him.

She slapped a hand to her mouth with wide eyes, Chase stopping to look at her angrily as if he hadn’t just forgotten he was essentially, _inside_ her at this very moment. Julia slapped his shoulder, furious that he would dare look at her testily, Chase mouthing for her to stop.

''I-I think I heard a woman... yell?''

One of them said, Chase dropping his mouth at her as she felt panic ensue.

''Inside? Shit...''

The other questioned, moving to the other side of the car, near the front passenger seat.

''Yes, inside.. HEY!''

The officer who heard her rapped on the window again, scaring her into making another noise. Chase nearly shook her, fuming with a frightened expression of disbelief. Julia tried to wordlessly apologise as the officer was now completely certain someone was inside, grabbing at the door handle.

''Get the crowbar, Cloutier!''

The man who tugged at the door yelled to his partner, who ran off behind the car. Chase, going white, suddenly spoke up, desperate for this to end.

'' **There is no woman in here!** ''

He said shakily, and incredibly unconvincingly as Julia took her turn to almost strangling him, whispering _why!_ while he mouthed a clear _I don’t know!_ back.

''Open this door!''

The officer roared, rocking the car, and slamming his elbow into the glass. Both of them suddenly gave up on being quiet as the other officer returned, handing him a crowbar. They broke apart, Julia collapsing back into her seat pulling down her skirt and trying to locate her leggings as Chase squirmed his pants back on. It was all they could do.

Both of them knew ACME cars were impenetrable to any lock pick but they didn't know about a crowbar coupled with a determined police officer. A loud crack exploded from Chase’s door as he frantically tried to open it to reveal everything was okay. Unfortunately, the metal rod shoved into the door meant it wouldn't open, Chase, smacking his shoulder into it and started to yell.

''NO, NO PLEASE DON’T RUIN THE CAR!''

Julia watched in horror as she pulled on her jacket, hearing the same nose on her own side. Julia tried to open her own door, but the same fate had already befallen it, hearing horrible sounds of ripping metal. She let go of the handle, and smacked against the glass and yelled too:

''IT’S CONSENSUAL!''

She yelled back, almost punching the glass to no avail. As if the devil was controlling everything, Chase's door flew open and he tumbled out head first, immediately being pressed to the ground and arrested.

* * *

The next hour was the most excruciatingly awkward, long and cold hour she would ever experience. After finally convincing them that Chase wasn’t taking advantage of her, they released him off the floor where he sat, shivering for a solid 30 minutes on the wet ground.

After that it was the painful job of explaining why they were there, what they were doing they ended up having to flash their ACME cards. They didn’t want to, but they had no choice. Their car was going to be towed, as well as receiving a hefty fine for both parking in a no-parking zone and admitting to public indecency close to a busy street.

The officers took both their cards and recorded them, both Chase and Julia knowing this was a terrible idea, despite it being the only way to save them from more strife. Once it was all cleared up, they were left with just a formal warning that would be recorded and were told to move their car immediately. Not only that, but were instructed to restrain from further acts of indecency in public or they would be fined and or jailed.

They re-entered the car where Chase immediately discovered the irreversible damage to the door, meaning it wouldn’t latch closed. The sensor alarm for the apartment they were watching had gone off 40 minutes ago, meaning they had missed it. Deciding to just drive back to the meeting spot, as they couldn’t possibly show up now, extremely late for the mission they were sent on.

The ride there was completely silent, as Chase tried to drive and hold his door shut at the same time while she held both of their written warnings. The worst part about this all was that she had no idea where her underwear went.

* * *

Julia shuffled in her shoes as she held his winter jacket, along with her tablet in her arms. Chase squatted on the ground with his sleeves rolled up, desperately trying to push the metal back into shape so the door would shut. He mumbled to himself as Julia just watched, hugging his clothes into her chest, dipping her nose into the fabric. This was a disaster, but at least no one else had witnessed it—yet.

The way he now sat on the ground, trying to bend the metal with his bare hands to try and fix the horrid mess done by the crowbar was humbling. She didn’t know what to do apart from think about how Chief would react, seeing the door in such a state. That, and the blemish of ‘public indecency’ now on their professional report. They had been so good, so careful. No mistakes in months. And now, multiple in one afternoon.

''Maybe… she won’t notice?''

Julia raised her shoulders with a dash of sweet optimism, hoping it may rub off on him.

Chase stopped pressing in on the warped metal, trying to push it back into shape and sat still.

''Won’t notice Julia?!''

Chase pressed a hand to the ground and stood, turning to her.

''It took Chief 2 seconds to figure out I didn’t know how to use Excel _before I even turned on the computer_. I THINK SHE’LL NOTICE THIS.''

He exclaimed dramatically, Julia remembering the exact moment he was referencing. He shut his eyes, pressing his finger and thumb into the lids and groaned, a hand to his hip. Suddenly, he whipped back around and kicked the door shut, it swinging slowly back open.

''Excel is a stupid program!''

Chase yelled at the car, clearly still hung up about his dislike for Excel.

''THERE ARE TOO MANY BUTTON COMBINATIONS!''

He kicked at the door again, it bouncing right back. Chase had to dodge it awkwardly, just making him more distressed.

''What am I? An _accountant?_ NO!''

Julia wanted to laugh slightly. His anger was so misplaced yet so directed as he forced his entire body into the door, trying to force it shut, angrily, mumbling to himself as he did so. He did that for a little, before bouncing back. The door stuck for a moment, then swung open causing him to whimper.

Both of them stood there, side by side and watched the door swing. Julia felt guilty. She had initiated this. She turned her head to the side to look up at him, his hair still a mess from being pinned to the ground, and the almost intercourse. He frowned at the car in defeat, his sad expression making her heart ache.

A deep rumble caught her attention. Julia continued to hold his jacket and such, slipping one hand into her coat to pull out her ACME pen. She knew what this meant, glancing to Chase who wore a worried, routed gaze, then turned away. Chase grabbed back his winter coat from her and sadly slipped it back on and stood beside, trying to appear professional.

Julia sighed, having no choice but to answer whatever wrath lay on the other end from Chief. She clicked it down and dropped it to the floor, straightening herself up as it wobbled before standing upright, a blue light shooting out of the pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it lived up the forever slow burn expectations that seem to be my only writing setting you all were anticipating. Do leave me a comment on your thoughts and throw a kudos my way if Chasulia is also your guilty pleasure you can't get out of your head. See you all next time.


End file.
